


Inevitable

by ShadowCreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Parents live, Potions, Quidditch, same apartment building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCreature/pseuds/ShadowCreature
Summary: Hermione had found this place for him after the last place he live turned out to be even more shady than Harry expected.“Really Harry I’m jealous it’s perfect!”“If it’s so perfect ‘Mione why don’t you live there?”“Because there were no openings when we were searching for a place! It’s a decent price they are known for well off but decent guest have great reviews and close to all the major spots but far enough from the shady ones. Please Harry trust me!”He was never going to trust Hermione in terms of living standards again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm nervous. I've started a couple Harry/Tom stories before but never posted them! I really love this ship and want to get better at writing so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> (Also no BETA >_<)

This had been the seventh time in his new building where the alarm had gone off. However, it was the first time Harry was naked when it happened. The other times had started off fearful then quickly turned annoying. But now this was too much. Still Harry hurried out of the shower and quickly threw on a pair of briefs swiftly leaving his new apartment and meeting all the other clothed occupants outside.

Hermione had found this place for him after the last place he live turned out to be even more shady than Harry expected.

“Really Harry I’m jealous it’s perfect!”

“If it’s so perfect ‘Mione why don’t you live there?”

“Because there were no openings when we were searching for a place! It’s a decent price they are known for well off but decent guest have great reviews and close to all the major spots but far enough from the shady ones. Please Harry trust me!”

He had. Even though it cost more than he had wanted to pay. And even after he got over the price which he could more than afford with his job, now he was paying for it out of loss of sleep and mortification at having his body on display to the several neighbors in his building. Most of which he hadn’t met yet. He was never going to trust Hermione in terms of living standards again. 

The mandatory Aurors showed up clearly ones that had before and did a cursory look over the building. It was obvious from the outside that there was in fact no fiend fyre but Harry was still happy they came and took a look all the same. 

He could hear some annoyed chatter and may have even noticed some cursory glances his way. Some looked like they were trying to place him and Harry really wished they wouldn’t. He looked down the street where there were small shops all highly aesthetic but not very practical, in an attempt to not make direct eye contact with anyone else.

Once the Aurors came back out grimaced and eager to leave, the owner waved everyone back in and they all shuffled in like sardines. He could hear a few sniggers from around him. But he ignored them just trying to get to his nice warm home as soon as possible.

He stopped at the familiar hallway with the potion masters of the past hung up on the walls and old simple script with basic recipes scribbled on the walls that often twisted and turned with each new witch or wizard that passed.The building had taken to having each floor a theme of great wizards and witches of the past. His floor was potions. 

It gave him sweet memories of his mum brewing at home while he was young and too mischievous to be around the cauldron often being swatted away by a hand and a smile. He had taken a look at some of the other floors and they were all beautiful and useful in different ways. His was suggestive and predictive and sometimes sassy but overall helpful as it had once shown him a swirl of text giving the recipe to a basic ointment that would soothe his sore muscles after a Quidditch Practice.

As Harry walked up to his apartment realization dawned on him. He’d left his wand. Now he was locked out. He slid his back down the wall and waited for someone on his floor to show up. He could go look for the super but he could be anywhere after the drill had gone off. The wall’s script immediately began to change into a simple memory potion that was safe to take daily and Harry frowned. 

“Well that’s not currently helpful but thanks.” He said to the wall wanting to give it an annoyed knock but thinking better of it.

Harry had zoned out after a few minutes and barely noticed the man walking past him in black pajamas and a thin black robe with a delicate design stitched into it.

“Excuse me!” Harry called out. 

The man turned to look at him. Looking quickly down at his briefs.

“I’m sorry but I seemed to have gotten myself locked out of my apartment. Would you mind?”  
He motioned towards his door and the man made no sign of moving.

“Please?” He didn’t think he’d have to beg but maybe his neighbors were snootier than he thought. 

But the man started to walk to Harry’s door. 

“Err could I just borrow your wand?”

“No.”

“Right.” Harry was prepared to help him take down the wards and the intricacies of the spells he’d used but the man had started before Harry could offer any information.

He sighed in relief once everything had been removed. “Thanks! My name is Harry by the way.”

The man looked right into Harry’s eyes and he was stunned by the dark eyes that looked into his. He noticed them leave his face and linger on his body before returning. 

Harry had began to heat up. Did he like what he saw or was he unimpressed by the lack of clothes. He swallowed and was about to explain his special circumstance.

“You know you have a hole in your briefs right?”

Harry did not know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you so much for all the kudos on the last chapter!!!!! It passed all my meager expectations! I plan on updating once a week and I have several chapters drafted! I still feel very nervous but I'm excited that I'm posting and learning a lot!
> 
> Also No Beta :(

“He was very fit.” Harry complained picking at the bottom of his shoe while sitting in his manager’s office. “And the whole time I had a hole in my underwear.”

Ron sniggered as Harry was telling the story. He shuffled some papers on his desk looking unsure of where their final resting place should be.

“Tough luck mate. Maybe he thought it was cute or endearing?”

“I doubt it. I think he thought I was dirty or something.”

“Well why do you have holes in your underwear anyway? It’s not like you’re poor anymore. I think you can afford a new pair of pants.”

“Please Ron I just want to die under a rock or something.”

Harry looked up from his shoe to see a smug face and a worn quill behind Ron’s freckled ear.

“I can’t wait to tell Hermione.” 

Harry groaned and burrowed his head in his arms. 

Ron got up to pat him on the back and usher him out of his office. A falcon swooped into his window carrying a small parcel and disrupted Ron’s carefully ‘organized’ papers.

“Now go on and practice I’ve got important work to do…” 

He starting his day doing ground pacers until his lungs tingled and then moved onto air pacers testing the reflexes and direct turning maneuvers on his worn broom. He would stop in midair and lower himself down hanging off the broom to do pull-ups suspended over his team, and then he would practice falling. All of this seemed so foreign to the others on his team. They were on a broom, in the air. Falling was not an option. But to Harry it was everything.

He was slowly becoming known for his daring grabs twisting around barely being able to hold on. Teetering on the edge of a broom just to pluck the snitch out of thin air. He had fallen the past. A lot. It was usually frowned upon in the industry because it was dangerous, and deadly, and it could hurt an investor’s wallet hard. But Harry was good and he always got his snitch. Well almost always. 

He had been doing all of this before the coach came in to stare and study at them before setting tasks. 

They all started to pass the quaffle ball to each other quicker and faster each time around. After a while there would be mini bludgers weaving between them making it more stressful and intense as they ascended as a circle higher and higher in the air. They had gotten used to these type of practices and soon Blinda was chatting away barely a strain on her breath.

“Colin asked me out finally!” She told the group but only Anita seemed to bite.

“About time!”

“I know! He has been hovering around practices and games for so long, I thought he’d never do it!”

“Colin Creevy the photographer? I’m pretty sure that’s his job Blinda.” Devin said.

“I know that Darrow! But he doesn’t just hang around after because of work AND I was obviously right because he asked me out!”

Darrow just huffed and threw the quaffle a little harder making Devin groan and make his blonde hair fall into his eyes. The group had gone quiet again but only for a little before Blinda spoke again.

“He’s taking me to the new restaurant in the city it’s going to be magnificent! It’s been a pain to get in but he knows one of the owners.”

“Blinda I would really love to hear how excited you are about your hot new date. But now. Really isn’t, the time!” Devin had almost been hit several times by the mini bludgers and Blinda hardly had to squirm in her seat on her pink bristled broom. 

After a few more minutes, the coach blew her whistle and they came down steadily on their brooms still passing the quaffle until their feet kissed the floor.

“Good job! Now we’re going to practice switching brooms!” Everyone but Harry groaned.

Coach had been getting them to practice this often wanting to add it to one of their future plays. It hadn’t been used in a game yet but Harry knew when she thought they were ready they would. And the opposing team wouldn’t see it coming!

After showers they split up for fun and errands. Devin followed Harry to the bookstore appalled at the destination but then disappeared into the dramatic section of Space and Witchery. High in theories and low in practicality. 

Harry went to the health and body section with little decorative dancing skeletons pacing the shelves. He always started with skimming the shelves and flicking pages looking for ointments for sore muscles and prevention in injuries. 

He noticed a new book on scar prevention and sore healers and picked it up amused at the tone of writing then moved on to another section of the store. He stopped by the potion section for fun and of course ran into the most pompous wretch in all of Wizarding Britain. 

He almost turned tail but was caught in the grimace of his former substitute professor and family friend. 

“Potter I’m surprised you don’t burn after setting one foot into this aisle.” Snape groaned as if pulling a tiny stake out of his cold shriveling heart.

“Well I’m full of surprises. But don’t worry Professor I won’t tempt fate!” Snape winced at the title. 

“Good.” Short and sweet just how he liked it.

He was about to search for Devin when a familiar pale face came up behind Snape.

“You?”

It was the man from his apartment. He was pristine and somewhat elegant and he regretted recognizing him and drawing attention to himself. His cheeks were turning a dreadful pink unsure of what to do.

“The mending section is by the cooking in the back.” The man smirked thriving in Harry’s embarrassment. 

“You know each other?” He heard Snape ask before Harry scurried off.

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it or have any pointers because I'm trying to improve my writing!  
<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are soooo nice! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and comment! It makes me so happy to read them!!!!!!!
> 
> **No- Beta**

He knew the dinner had been coming up. And really he was excited but it wasn’t like he never saw his parents however this was a small holiday which meant more people than usual.

Lily kissed his cheek as he entered their Flu and dusted himself off leaving just the tiniest bit of soot on his elbow. Sirius was there quickly to hug him, smelling like the woods where Harry would visit Remus and Sirius over the summers. 

“Snivillus is here.”

“Of course he is.” Harry sighed. He didn’t actually hate him but really. It was hard to be nice.

“Hush! He brought some one!” Lily smacked Sirius lightly.

“He has a date?” Harry was briefly excited about the prospect of meeting someone Snape was sweet on, then quickly horrified because what kind of terrifying witch would catch Snape’s eye?

“Godric’s no! It’s a partner! I’ve met him a few times he’s very intelligent and studies in a variety of areas.”

“He sounds like a pompous git but hasn’t said much yet, and is quite easy on the eyes.” Sirius winked and knew exactly what he was suggesting. 

“Severus would be scandalized I think you should make a move.” Harry laughed but Lily looked as if she was taking this more seriously as she tried to straighten out his clothes. 

She had probably done a potion experiment with him. He was working with Snape and since Lily and Snape gave each other tips and experimented with similar potions she must have worked with the man at one point, and judging by the way she was scrutinizing his attire she must’ve been impressed.

“Thanks mum but I think I’ll go see dad now…” He pushed away gently as she frowned but nodded.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see his dad in an apron sporting the black and maroon of Harry’s Wretched Heartstrings colors. He had a few stains on it from obsessively wiping his hands along the front but James had taken to cooking as a stress reliever so it was just well worn and well loved.

“You’re here! I thought I heard someone Flu in! Man you are filling out that uniform that’s for sure!”

Harry laughed. He was so happy when James had approved of his career choice. He had always wondered if he wanted him to become an auror like him but he never mentioned it. 

He could hear an annoyed cough from behind him as James rolled his eyes.

Harry took his time to turn around and greet Snape only getting an indifferent look from down his long nose.

“I believe you already know my potions partner.” 

“I do?”

He could see his mom looking behind him. 

“Oh Tom! This is my son Harry!”

Harry turned to see Tom for the third time this month? After never having met this man in this entire life.

The man looked so good in clothes delicious even. Much better than those unflattering pajamas. 

“Nice to meet you again Harry.” Tom offered.

“So you’ve met! That’s great! How do you know each other?” She led everyone to the sitting room.

“Uh well you know how my buildings been having a lot of false fyre alarms going off? Well apparently Tom and I live on the same floor and I’d left my wand and Tom helped me get back into my apartment.”

Snape scoffed.

“You left your wand?” They said in unison.

“Really Harry have I not taught you better?” Lily looked embarrassed. 

Tom smirked, probably amused that they were on his side of the situation. 

“I’m sorry my godson can be a bit dimwitted sometimes. He does have other talents.” Sirius winked at him, ever the opportunist.

Harry shot up! “I’m gonna get a drink!”

“Get me one too!” Sirius called after him.

Harry didn’t go back and instead helped James and Remus in the kitchen setting up the table.But it didn’t take long before Remus went to call them for dinner and somehow of course Harry ended up across from the dark wizard.

The set-up began immediately.

“Tom do you follow Quidditch?” Lily was about to boast, looking like she was going to get him the best catch in town. 

Snape looked amused. 

“I’m afraid I don’t Mrs. Potter. I don’t really care for it.”

Harry laughed the rest looking slightly offended.

“Mum please! Ok I have to apologize and do us all a favor before it goes further. Tom, I believe my mum and God Father are trying to set us up. I’m about 99 percent sure you’re not interested so would please confirm because I’d like this be more like a casual family dinner and less like a blind date.”

Harry broke the ice.

“I’m already seeing someone.” 

Harry smiled, slightly disappointed but relieved he’d broken the tension.

“Well for fucks sake Snape what’s the point of bringing someone along if you’re not dating them and Harry can’t date them? And you-” He pointed towards Tom. “Quidditch is one of the best things to happen to the Wizarding world since Flu travel was invented. And Harry here is the best Seeker Britain has ever had.”

“There’s a lot of issues with Flu travel.”

James laughed. “So how did you and Snape meet?”

“Professor Slughorn introduced us in my seventh year. And then we had met again when I was doing some research that aligned with both our experiments.”

“Mr. Riddle is working on an enhanced Wolfsbane. I thought it would be a good idea for him and Remus to meet seeing as he did express an interest in trying new products pertaining to werewolves some years ago. Are you still interested?”

Remus had perked up at the mention of Wolfsbane. “Yes of course. I would like to know more of what you are making before taking it of course.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less! You’d really be doing me a service of considering it Mr. Lupin.”

“That’s great news! But do you have any single friends that might be interested? Harry hasn’t been laid in months!”

“Sirius! And how would you even know if I had?”

He shrugged. 

“I’m not sure but I’ll let them know that there is a very sporty and famous eligible bachelor in desperate need of company.”

Harry groaned into his hands. 

The night went smoothly as Remus told everyone of their camping trip and Sirius dangling upside down after setting off a muggle trap. And Harry tried not to notice how beautiful and disarmming Tom’s smile was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that there's a Tom in every chapter? That won't always be the case but it is now. >_< 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and if you have any tips! I feel like I'm already learning a lot just through editing myself however I always seems to miss things <_<.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments again!!!! <3 
> 
> No-Beta!

Every morning since that night, he’d look down the end of the hall to the door where Tom had entered in his fancy black pajamas. He hadn’t run into him at the apartment since the last Fyre alarm. He knew they weren’t friends, but Harry thought maybe they could be. At the dinner Tom had managed to make everyone laugh and smile and he didn’t shy away from his family’s not at all proper and rude remarks.

How hadn’t Harry run into him before? At his apartment building? At school? Snape, Mum? For years it seemed they were within each other’s reach but never looking up. And really Harry was just curious. Curious about what this wizard did. And what type of person could catch his attention. About how their worlds came so close to colliding but always missing the mark.

Annoyed by his own stupidity he hit the gym. He trained almost everyday whether there was a set practice or not. They had a huge game coming up anyway so the more training the better, at least in theory. He worked up a sweat trying to forget this practical stranger until finally washing away his worries in the shower.

He left the gym to take a stroll. Throwing on a casual outfit he’d stuffed in his gym bag and a light cloak for the changing weather. The brisk air filled his lungs as he walked out onto the street greeting the people he passed almost everyday. He turned into the bookstore once again to look around. After all there wasn’t much to do as an athlete but practice, do interviews, and heal. 

He browsed the shelves daring them to show him something different. Touching their spines as he passed waiting to feel something call to him. 

“You should be more careful, not all books want to be touched.”

Harry jumped feeling the goose bumps race across his skin and turned to the familiar voice. 

Harry swallowed. “Yes, well I hardly think ‘Home Crafts and Tidbits’ will bite.” He scratched his neck not sure how to navigate this unplanned encounter. 

“You’re not very cautious are you?”

“No not nearly as much as I should be.” He’d been looking around trying to think of an excuse to leave. But why? He had been looking for him these past weeks since first meeting him and finally they crossed paths. But he’s seen him here twice now and he hadn’t thought to look here before. “Do you come here often?”

“Are you flirting with me Mr. Potter?” Tom smirked leaning lightly on the shelf next to him. 

Harry almost died. “Uh no no no. I know you’re taken I just thought it was weird that-”

Tom raised his hand successfully quieting the nervous wizard.

“I’m a writer. Remember. I tend to read a lot. And do research. This is a decent bookstore close to home. Though I do frequent others as well.”

Harry nodded. Of course he did. 

“Would you like to get a coffee? I have a lot of free time to kill today.” Harry finally found the boldness and confidence that usually fueled him. It felt right. He smiled.

Tom smiled back. “I have some time.”

Harry took them to a small cafe squeezed between a pet store where he’d thought about buying Hedwig a playmate and an umbrella shop. Tom looked scandalized as they sat out front. It had obviously been supplied by said neighboring flamboyant umbrella shop. The table they sat at had a mild warming charm once you went into the shade of the umbrella so it was very comfortable and cozy. 

Tom slid off his bag as he sat down and gave the waiter his order and settled into his seat bringing his hands to rest in front of him. 

“So I’ve been wondering with how often we’ve been currently running into each other, and our similar paths, that we hadn’t met before.” Harry began lightly tapping his finger on the simple table.

“You mean before you stupidly left your wand in your self locking apartment during a Fiendfyre alarm where you paraded all but naked in front of your peers and superiors before desperately needing my help?”

“Yes.” Harry’s face heated.

“Well we would have. I’d already been invited to that dinner to meet Remus. So connection closed.”

The waiter brought them their coffees and did a quick twirl and a curtesy before leaving which stunned Tom into silence. Harry took it in stride having frequented the place often and bowed slightly from his seat.

“Yeah I suppose but I didn’t even know you existed in Hogwarts and I always go into that bookshop!”

Tom looked stern and slightly pained. “I was a couple years above you and we had different interests.” 

“Hmm.” Harry was unsatisfied. He worked with Snape, he had far too many encounters with him and not once had he seen Tom. He sipped at his coffee the foam swirling like a pensieve. 

“I was more curious about our current predicament.”

“What’s that?” Harry wiped the foam from his lip.

“The Fiendfyre alarms! They are both ruthlessly annoying and extremely dangerous. I’ve complained to the owner and he hasn’t been able to figure out who keeps setting off the alarm. I don’t spend a decent chunk of my earnings to be disturbed by a false alarm or consumed by actual Fiendfyre. The building is supposed to be highly reputable.”

Harry laughed. “That’s what my friend said who recommended the place. Raved about it. I’m about to ask her to switch.”

“Who’s your friend?” He watched as Tom brought the cup to his lips and liquid slid into his mouth.

“Hermione Granger, you may have heard of her or ran into her at school she was at the top of her class and could probably out wit anyone I know.”

“I see.” Tom bit his lip briefly before resuming his stoic face.

Harry raised one of his brows. “You do know her!” Harry waited for Tom to answer but when the silence was too long… “You didn’t like her?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“What would you say then?”

“That she was insufferable know it all but not having anything solid to stand on.”

“That’s ridiculous! She’s a genius.”

“She is not a genius!”

“But you are?”

Tom looked defensive as he sat straighter and angled slightly as if ready for a challenge.

Harry chewed at his lip. He wanted to burst out. How could Tom who seemed to love and respect knowledge not give credit to possibly the greatest witch of their time.

“I’ll introduce you!”

“No.”

“Yes! It’ll be fun and you’ll change your mind. Maybe she could even shed new light on your work!”

Tom looked taken aback. “Absolutely not!”

Harry just smiled and sipped at the rest of his cappuccino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about an upcoming chapter soo I can't wait till we get there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come with a late chapter! The next chapter is currently the last prewritten one but that should change soon!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> No-Beta!

Harry was wrapping his shoulder with a cloth soaked in Hibiscus-Maw salvia and sitting in his favorite chair with the book he purchased on injury prevention hovering above the tiny side table not worthy to hold much more than a cup of tea. 

It said it had to be wrapped for at least 5 hours. Harry was experimenting with one of the books’ theories before trying out some of the more difficult to accomplish with either money or skill. This was to prevent soreness before a practice. It wasn’t very practical but if it worked maybe he would adopt it more often if he knew he was going to have an intense work out day. 

After the cloth had been set in place he read through some of the other passages. The author seemed to be very confident. As if he was teaching a lecture and he could almost see the man pacing and producing examples to show the class. 

He skipped to the back of the book to read about the author, Lord Voldemort. He’d never heard of him but it seems he’d published several small texts. Not in a single theme or concentration of magic, but almost oddly specific about each subject. 

It wasn’t about Herbology, it was about the links between cross breeding certain flora for potion enhancements. It wasn’t about the Dark Arts but about three specific spells not often considered in the Wizarding community. 

Harry was giddy. He hadn’t really wanted to know the benefits and downfalls of consuming unicorn, thresthal, and centaur blood. But he did now.

There was a knock on his door so Harry shuffled to it reluctant to leave the book behind.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Remus!”

Harry swung the door open and quickly embraced the man. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to work with Tom and his research remember?”

“Oh yeah!”

“And you said I could stay with you?” Remus seemed hesitant almost unsure if he’d made that up.

“Of course! I totally forgot!”

“I can find another place to stay-”

“No no no! I’d love you to stay! I’m always alone here, family will always be welcome!”

He hugged Remus again as if to cement his statement. 

Remus shuffled in with his trunk. 

“What happened to your arm?”

“Oh nothing! Don’t worry!” Harry said cheerfully heading over to put the kettle on. “I’m just trying out a new injury prevention ointment before practice tomorrow. It’s supposed to be intense.”

“ I see, well at least you’re being responsible for a change.”

“Hey!”

Harry brought over the two cups of tea with little blue sparrows decorating the outside, gifted to him once he got his first apartment. 

“Are you excited?” Harry asked. 

“Yes. Of course, but I don’t want to get my hopes up. Werewolves have been around for centuries it’s hard to believe that if there had been a cure it wouldn’t be found by now.”

Harry nodded sipping at his tea. “Well if you guys do have a break-through you’d be a part of history! And if Snape and Mum speak so highly of him maybe at the very least he will develop something better than wolfsbane.”

Remus smiled a little wider and looked around. 

“Are you ever going to share this place with someone? It’s two big for one wizard.”

Harry winced a little and Remus looked like he wanted to apologize but Harry waved it off. He knew he hadn’t meant it that way. 

“You too? I expected that from Mum and Sirius maybe even Dad. But not you! You were supposed to be on my side!” Harry waved his hands around animatedly. 

Remus laughed. “I am! We all are. We just… don’t want you to be lonely.”

“I’m not lonely!”

“You spend all your time working!”

“Nonsense. I read and I couldn’t practice all the time it would destroy my body.” He saw him glance down at his shoulder but didn’t say anything.

“Maybe you could invite Tom out for dinner or something.”

“This again! He’s taken remember?” Harry laughed rubbing at his exposed shoulder.

“Not that way! I meant as a friend. Since Ron and Hermione have gotten married and they’re busy maybe you should develop new relationships?”

“ I had coffee with him the other day.”

“You did!”

“Mhmm. I said I wanted to introduce him to Hermione so she could maybe help him with his experiments.”

“Harry!”

“He was mortified!” Harry laughed trying not to spill the tea as he brought it to his lips.

“He doesn’t like her?”

“He doesn’t know her. Maybe I can invite him over one night with you here and spring Hermione on him!”

“I haven’t even worked with him one day and you’re already trying to scare him off!” Remus tried not to laugh. 

“I can’t wait!” Harry laughed. “I’m surprised Sirius didn’t come with you, it might be a while before anything happens.”

Remus looks down into his hands. “I asked him not to, at least for now. I was afraid he would be too antsy and excited. I just want to keep a level head and give Tom room to breathe.”

“I understand.” Harry nodded picturing his hot-headed Godfather shouting at a highly sophisticated Tom. “Well let me transfigure you a bed. It’ll be just like our school days!” 

His couch morphed into a twin dressed a very vintage Gryffindor duvet and kissed Remus’ forehead before saying goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited Remus is there and I'm really excited for the next chapter!


End file.
